Suit up
by Lucy-Alverse-Evolution
Summary: Lucy's just moved in and need some new threads. Can Pietro help or just get beat up and make a mess.


**This is like a oneed shot or a short story's. They might connect to my on going X-Men evolution series or might be for fun. Tell me what you want to see and you just might.I do not own anything other the the idea and Of Lucy Alverse. Let the storys begin.**

 **"Suit up"**

 **Pietro**

 _Three days after she beats use up and she just take control of the place_ , Pietro hadn't been this anger since his fifth birthday when his dad didn't come. That was the first time ever but never the decide to change his thoughts quickly, he disliked thinking about his dad more then needed. So it went back to the new house mate. She had just came from the institute after being checked about a million times. As you might have guessed Pietro wasn't to found of the new girl. For one he hated being tricked and by a kid like her made it a whole lot worse. Also since all the room were filled up including Mistique, Pyro had joined the B hood after Apocalypse and was the only one brave enough to take it. So Rocky got to bunk with Wanda who wasn't that mad about for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that she wouldn't be the only girl dealing with this fools. Everyone seemed to like her except Pietro. _they treat her like she family, does no one remember that she tricked me... use._ Pietro thoughts were raging, but to be truthful with himself he actually didn't hate her. Maybe it just drove him mad how she used his own tricks against himself. The girls were up stairs know trying to find something for Rocky to wear. They weren't having any luck because A, Lance was managing it and he wasn't to forward at seeing so much of his sister's skin. B Wanda was two years older then her. "Fine Lance we will just go to mall and pick something out." Wandas door opened with questions slam making the hole in the wall bigger. Lucy followed behinds her soon to be roommate with another one of her sly smiles. She totally wanted to laugh and Pietro was curious to hear it since the girl was usual more serious around a group of people, like yesterday. She was wearing a old pair of jeans from kitty how had woken with glee to meet Lucy. Lucy had declined at first on taking a pair of her clothes at first but once she saw the look on the girls face she toke them. She had the small pink coat around her waist, showing that skin Lance was talking about. " Hay speedster, I want say sorry about early hope we can be friends" Lucy said still wearing her smirk. He couldn't help but reply with " hope we can be more then friends Rocky." Give his own original smirk. Then suddenly he was picked off the ground and surround by a blue glow. "Its ok Wanda i got this" Pietro turned his head to look at his sister how wore her own well known YOU WANT TO GO face. Just then Lucy got in kissinG range a Pietro. "You really want do this." She said with her smirk still at play. He didn't know what this was but he just gave a nodded. THUMP. Pietro opened his eyes in pain and saW that Lucy had flipped him in the air pushing him over the railing of the stairs landing him on the cold wood floor. " OWW, Rocky" He looked over and saw her walking out of the room. " Bye speedster"

Time skip 2 hours

The girls were finally home with one bag in Wandas hand and none in Lucy's. "Don't fiND any thing Rocky." Lance gave a slap to the back of his friends head. "Nope, not much my style." Lucy said giving a spiteful look at Pietro. " Thought you might no so to say sorry your brother forced..( foot stomp)oow..He asked me to make you this." Pietro handed the box in his hands over a and crossed his fingers behind him, _hopes she likes it._ It was a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt that was lance but transformed into a girls tank top and pants. At the bottom of the box was a brown jacket as well as a lavender belt he may or not had left over from gave him her happy smile, that made him feel kinda of something he never really felt before. "Thanks speedster" she walked up the stairs to her new room. SPLASH. "PIETRO" that was his que. What you think he could do something nice and not cover it up with something a little there that night, on the first day of Lucy's arrival, you could find a trail of green slim and you just might see a blur suddenly be stopped by the Gray fist of a girl.

Review please. And give me some ideas for more short stories.


End file.
